Hope and Despair
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Danny lost everything and was content with death, but Clockwork needs him to live. For him to live he needs to find a reason. Tuskune is in the story outer-Moka is his pairing maybe miniHarem. AN: Thing have gotten in the way of updating my stories, but I am still working on them


Don't own squat in this story. Don't own Danny Phantom or Rosario+Vampire.

Danny finally was able to rid himself of the Time Medallion returned to Clockwork's Tower appearing on his knees. "Hurry boy time is against you." Clockwork spoke as he changed from old to prime not even turning to look at Danny. "You need more of an advantage then what you have."

Danny got up and flew fast out the window. As soon as he was out a portal appeared he tried to stop himself not knowing where it lead, but he couldn't. He went through only to be let out in front the Fenton Ghost Portal. Danny raced through collecting whatever could be of use.

All the blasters were probably with his parents and everything else were stationary. The only things there he could use in this fight were the Gauntlets, but he would still be too powerful and the Fenton Peeler was gone. The only thing that could weaken him was possibly is the Specter Deflector and Vlad was still a challenge when he put it on him, but Danny needs all the help he can get.

Danny flew in from above with a backpack strapped to him. Dan's ghost sense went off as red mist escaped his nose. Danny was back handed hard into a wall. "I knew you would make it back. I remember all the times we pulled off the impossible to surprise the enemy. Too bad I am you."

Dan flew fast towards his younger self. Before he could slam Danny through the wall Danny phased through the ground. "I know that the ghost sense only works once to alert you one is in the area and after that you are flying blind." Danny appeared behind placing the belt on his future… No he would not consider this monster his future. Electricity coursed through Dan as Danny placed the gauntlets on and delivered a devastating uppercut sending him into the air. Danny flew faster to meet him midair punching him again sending Dan into an oil truck. It exploded in a giant blue fire ball Danny wasn't going to waste time to check if he was dead as the ghost child raced to save his friends and family.

From the flames a figure flew body aflame tackling Danny the fire increased the pain he felt. Danny tried to punch but his fist was caught and the gauntlet crushed. He screamed in pain as he was thrown to the ground. "The Specter Deflector burned itself out it was never meant for a strong ghost." Three clones of Dan appeared beginning their brutal assault.

Danny felt ribs break, his left arm dislocate, his hand crushed become completely crushed, and his flesh was burned. He could kill the boy, but in order for him to exist he needed the boy alive. Dan grabbed Danny by the throat lifting him up. "Let us watch their final moments shall we." Danny turned his head to see the terrified looks.

"No, no…**NOOOOOOOO"** Dan was hit point blank by the ghostly wail. The weaker clones disappeared as the original flew back Danny was jerked along as Dan's grip didn't let go right away. Danny landed face down in the street struggling to stand as Dan landed on his back leaving a trail of destroyed gravel.

Dan looked shocked and slightly frightened. "How do you have that? It took me ten years to develop the Ghostly Wail!"

"Guess the future is not set in stone. Now leave…my friends…my family…and my life AL**OOOOOOOOOOONE!"** Dan was hit by another ghostly wail sending him into a building. Dan stood from the rubble fiery hair almost completely blew out. Danny was now powerless as he grabbed the thermos and began to trap him.

"It is too late."

Fear shot to Danny's face as he capped the thermos. Turning towards his family again running as fast as his legs could carry adrenaline allowing him to ignore the pain, but he had no chance. Barely halfway there the tank exploded causing a shockwave knocking Danny away, the thermos fell from his hand. A muffled noise began to be heard from it and it exploded releasing Dan. "I told you, you were too late. Now the future is set!" He raised his hands in triumph until he began to fade in pain. "What is going on?"

Danny was on his knees gripping his arm looking at the monster. "I will never become you."

Dan saw the conviction in his eyes and now knew he was fading from existence. "If I am dying so are you!" Dan fired a beam through Danny's chest, but the last thing Dan saw was Danny smiling. Dan screamed in rage as he vanished. As soon as he was gone time seemed to stop as the flames stopped moving. Giant clock hands appeared and made a full rotation as child form Clockwork levitating the boy's body vanishing through the portal.

Danny was laid on a table with Clockwork and Wulf floating over him. Wulf wore on of the time medallions. (Are you sure you wish to do this Lycanthrope?) Clockwork asked the wolf in Esperanto.

(Yes, if it is for my friend I will do it.)

(Very well) Clockwork waved his hand as Wulf started glowing green and dissolving into bits of energy collecting into Clockwork's hand. By the end Wulf was gone and the medallion hit the floor. The orb that was formed was green with a black wolf's head on it; it floated into Danny's chest. "Time in"

Danny's body convulsed as bones mended and the wound heal. He was forced to change into Danny Phantom as he fell to the floor, the impact bringing him back to reality. Pulling him-self up to see he was in Clockwork's Clock Tower. "YOU!" Danny quickly noticed the Time medallion on the floor, placing it around his neck, and charged the time ghost.

Clockwork looked board as he spoke "time out"; Danny froze instantly eyes still moving. "The Time Medallion only protects from mass time manipulation or is a quick way of returning to your correct time period. I would not make something to be my weakness it is for those I employ to fix mistakes in time." Clockwork waved his hand and Danny slammed back to the floor thinking about his words.

"You sent Box lunch so I would get the answers and Skulk-Tech to bring me here so I would escape to the future to deliver a medallion to _Him_. You knew this all would happen and you LET IT!" Danny's anger was at new levels, pain surged through his body as claws ripped through his gloves and boots, Danny's skin turned black, and white fur began covering his body while it started growing tearing the jumpsuit as it could not handle the strain.

"I always find this part amusing." Before Clockwork stood a seven foot white werewolf, the black skin underneath was visible as fur did not cover his chest and abs. Its' eyes were ghostly green with an ice blue outlining the pitch black slits. The only remnants of the jumpsuit were its' tattered pants. The beast lunged as Clockwork grabbed his scythe and pierces the very fabric of reality. It couldn't stop itself as it flew through the red portal.

A man in a priest outfit was reading people as that passed by the alley he was in. It was getting dark as he saw a man in the distance, married, has a child in his teens, worried about school, and more importantly he was human.

He now had wait until he was closer walk in front and 'drop' a pamphlet. A light flashed behind him as trashcans were knocked over. The man walked towards the disturbance to see a possibly homeless child wearing a torn and burned clothes. The boy was dazed as if he just went through a traumatic experience. He gave off the air of being alive and dead, human and something more.

At this point the man decided to read him. The boy was human, strong willed, but it had taken a heavy blow, heroic tendencies, orphaned recently, battled powerful beings, American, and is now lost. The man noticed three notes and a ribbon sticking out of the boys pocket one addressed to the Headmaster.

_Dear Headmaster_

_This child is half ghost fully human half ghost and I know that interests you. He does not have a full grasp on his power and the human world never accepted him while he made an enemy of the dead. His name is Daniel Fenton prefers Danny. Yes his family just died and he wishes to join them. He is too important to the timeline to let him._

_His powers are energy based not Yuki, but the same principles apply. Due to a friend's sacrifice he has a feral side, but now it will be easier to teach him Japanese._

_I wish luck in your endeavors._

_CW_

("This will be interesting.")

Danny awoke in a dorm bed he guessed because it looked the same as the place they visited when Jazz was looking at colleges. Danny became saddened when he thought of his sister as he reached into his pocket to find that the note and ribbon were gone panic gripped him.

"Calm yourself child your affects are on the nightstand." Danny turned to see a man sitting in a chair and he was creeping him the hell out. "School starts in a month, but we need you to learn Japanese before then. I would like to welcome you to my school I am the Headmaster."

End

**AN: Please review and give me feedback. Give ideas for this story if you want should it be a harem or single pairing. Danny will know fluent Esperanto and I heard this many times that knowing another language makes it easier to learn others. Please check out my other stories.**


End file.
